Ashita, Still Loving You
by Clefre
Summary: Sakura, terus menunggu Sasuke walaupun Sasuke hendak membunuhnya. diakhir cerita akankah semua mimpi dan harapan Sakura menjadi kenyataan?  RnR please


Ashita, Still Loving You

Sekuel ketiga dari Ashita

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Poetry, Crime

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Anti-klimaks, Semi-cannon

Created by EinzbernAzure

Pagi hari di Konoha yang begitu damai, yang terdengar hanyalah suara cicitan burung. Matahari pagi ini tidak begitu cerah.

Hari ini anggota tim 7, Naruto-Sai-Sakura berkumpul di _Ichiraku Ramen_. Tak biasanya mereka bertiga bisa duduk berjejer tiga dengan damai, tanpa ada pertengkaran.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau ikut ke Rumah Sakit?" Ajak Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi ke Taman Kota," Ujar Sakura tenang.

"Untuk apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau pergi kesana lagi?" Tanya Naruto, mengingat terakhir kali Sakura kesana- Sasuke mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan," Ujar Sakura, tersenyum memastikan.

"Benar, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto curiga.

"Benar-benar tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku berjanji," Janji Sakura sambil menatap mata _Azure_ itu dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah. Jaa,"

[0]

_Sejenak ia berharap_

_Memandang Pohon Sakura di Musim Gugur_

_Akankah ia tahu?_

_Saat sang Sakura dibalut merah darah_

[0]

Sakura menatap langit mendung diatas kepalanya. Daun-daun pohon mapel terus berjatuhan.

"Akankah kau kembali, Sasuke?" Lirih Sakura, menatap kelopak Sakura yang berguguran.

"Ku merindukanmu,"

[0]

_Berkali-kali sang bunga berkata_

_Namun hatinya terlanjur membeku dan membiru_

_Bekas luka tertancap lebih dalam dari sebelumnya_

_Biru tua dimakan dendam_

[0]

Berkali-kali aku menatap langit yang mendung ini. Sasuke, aku berharap kau datang.

Aku merindukanmu Sasuke, amat merindukanmu.

Tatapan _onyx_-mu masih menelusup jauh kedalam lubuk hatiku. Membuat hatiku perih jika mengingat dirimu.

[0]

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil menangis. Mata permata hijaunya seolah-olah ikut berteriak.

"Sasuke, kemana akan kau pergi?" Tanya sang Nona _Jade_, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu,"

"Amat merindukanmu,"

[0]

Mata _Jade_-nya terlihat mengantuk. Sudah 6 jam Sakura menunggu Sasuke. Kado ditangannya sudah hampir terlepas.

'_Sasuke, kuharap aku bisa memberikan hadiah terbaik di hari ulang tahunmu,'_ Batin Sakura.

"Sakura..."

Sesosok _Raven_ berdiri didepannya.

"Kau datang, Sasuke," Mata _Jade_ sang Nona langsung membesar.

Akhirnya penantiannya terbalaskan.

"Hn," Jawabnya singkat. Sosok _Raven_itu mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Sasuke, ini untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya," Sakura menyerahkan sekotak kado yang dibungkus rapi.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

Syut.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura kedalam pelukan yang hangat. Perlahan, Sakura mulai terhanyut dalam pelukan Sasuke. Mereka berbagi kehangatan. Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung orang yang dicintainya.

"Dengarkan detak jantungku ini baik-baik, Sakura." Pinta Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus wajah putih mulus Sakura.

"Karena setelah ini, kau tidak akan mendengar detak jantungku ini. Bahkan detak jantungmu sendiri."

Sebuah kunai tertahan dipunggung Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendengarnya lagi."

Ia menusuknya dengan cepat.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak mengerang kesakitan sedikitpun. Tatapan mata yang begitu teduh memandang ke arah Sasuke. Lamat-lamat terdengar suara Sakura pelan.

"... Walau hari ini aku mati.. Besok-"

Suara yang sedikit tertahan dan mulai terdengar semakin menghilang, ia berusaha memegang tangan Sasuke.

".. Besok- aku akan tetap mencintaimu, _Raven_,"

Tangan Sakura mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke, serta mengelus lembut rambut biru tuanya. Sakura sudah terlihat sekarat. Matanya yang cerah itu mulai meredup. Cahaya cerah itu mulai menghilang bersama rintik-rintik hujan.

Namun cintanya kepada sang _Raven_ tidak akan pernah memudar…

Untuk selamanya cintanya hanya untuk sang raven..

Sasuke meletakkan kepala Sakura dipangkuannya.

..Setelah melihat semua ini,

..Penantian Sakura,

…Mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura,

Tegakah Sasuke membiarkan Sakura seperti ini?

Sebegitu jahatkah ia?

".. Tenanglah," Ujar sesosok _Raven_. Baju putihnya kini sudah berlumuran darah.

"... Sa-Sasuke.."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu sesaat memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

"... Kau istirahatlah saja."

Suara yang mungkin terdengar dingin itu akan terlihat bahwa ia seakan tidak peduli bahwa Sakura sudah seperti ini, tetapi bagi Sakura,

Itu adalah suara yang menenangkan jiwanya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke.."

"..."

Sasuke masih diam membeku. Ia mulai membuka kancing bajunya perlahan.

Wajah Sakura mulai memerah.

".. A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, memangnya ada orang yang mau melakukannya bersama gadis rata sepertimu?" Sahut Sasuke sambil melepas bajunya.

"Huh. Akan kubuktikan kalau kau mau," Seringai Sakura.

"... Diamlah."

Sasuke duduk disebelah ranjang Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga jarak antara bibir mereka semakin meraih angka 0. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura pelan.

Ia berhenti sejenak, seakan ada yang kurang.

".. Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sakura menuntut lebih.

Sasuke menutup tirai, dan kembali bereksperimen dengan Sakura.

[0]


End file.
